Sunsworn Stormtroopers
Overview The Sunsworn Stormtroopers (SSS) are a renowned branch of the Sin'Dorei's military and only recently became an official part of the Horde's Military as a whole. The Stormtroopers were first founded during the First War Against the Amani by the High Elves, when Men and Elves first worked together. These Stormtroopers aided greatly in suppressing the many Forest Trolls who threatened the human forces and their King, Thoradin. After the War, the Stormtroopers were disbanded. They returned another time when the troll Zul'jin began another conflict against the Quel'Dorei, destroying the entire troll village of Sen'Jumani, leading to some hatreds that go on today against the feared Sunsworn Stormtroopers. However, after the conflicts with the trolls, the Stormtroopers went relatively unused until the First, Second, and Third Wars, when their skilled dragonhawk riders and soldiers came in contact with the Orcish Hordes, Legion, and, finally, the Scourge. By the end of the Third War, only two of the original Stormtroopers remained, and the elite group was left with twenty-one members after the bloody conflict. The Sunsworn Stormtroopers were thought to have honorably disbanded for good. This changed when the Horde became fully formed and the Sin'Dorei finally joined their cause. The Stormtroopers worked to secure Outlands for their people's many refugees, and half of the Stormtroopers joined their Prince, Kael'Thas, in servitude and betrayal of Illidan Stormrage. However, the other half returned to Silvermoon City to serve under Lor'Themar and the Horde. These loyal Stormtroopers proved themselves great assets during the War Against the Lich King. The Sunsworn Stormtrooper's numbers tripled during the war despite heavy casualties, and they were essential to bringing down the floating undead city of Kor'Mendazz and the overflowing Nerubian tunnels of Azol'Req-ahn. These achievements led to their renowned reputation amongst the Horde, and they earned many commendations from generals outside of their race. Because of this, they became popular with the Sin'Dorei government and nobles, and eventually became an official branch of the Horde Military during the conflict in Pandaria. At this time, the Stormtroopers proved essential in securing landfall for the Horde and keeping the skies clear of any Alliance aircraft. The Stormtroopers also aided in bringing down Garrosh Hellscream, remaining completely loyal to the Sin'Dorei people and Lor'Themar Theron despite their official position in the Horde's military force. After the rebellion, the Sunsworn took a small period of time to reinforce their numbers and to simply restock for the next conflict. When the Legion began invading Horde lands, the Stormtroopers found a new purpose and helped defend against the intrusions, eventually forwarding the Assault on the Broken Shore. However, the surprisingly prepared Legion took the Stormtroopers by surprise and they lost many members, including their former leader, Commander Ren'Adel Skyshatter. This devastating loss led to emergency reformations in the Stormtrooper ranks while they combated the Legion on the Broken Isles, and there is still conflict over who is next-in-line for the position of Commander due to lack of communication in the new theater of war. A few members of the Stormtroopers still remain in Horde Cities in-case the Legion or Alliance takes advantage due to the lack of military. However, many have been joining the expeditions to the Broken Isles and restationing in Dalaran City in order to find and rescue some of their stranded brethren. Category:Military Organizations Category:Horde Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations